


Clint Barton is: A Kinky Robot Fucker (Truth), and a Patient Person (Lie)

by Weaver_of_Words



Series: Clint Barton is: Into Inanimate Metal Objects (Truth), Dealing with Living with the Avengers (Lie) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Clint You Kinky Robot Fucker, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, POV First Person, Riding, Robot Sex, kind of, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaver_of_Words/pseuds/Weaver_of_Words
Summary: Tony and Clint are fuckbuddies. Plain and simple. Tony knows that Clint has fantasies about Bruce's glasses and Steve's dog tags. He's asked if there's something of his that Clint wants like that.He doesn't. At first.





	Clint Barton is: A Kinky Robot Fucker (Truth), and a Patient Person (Lie)

Tony and I are fuckbuddies. Plain and simple. He knows that I have fantasies about Bruce's glasses and Steve's dog tags. He's asked if there's something of his that I want like that. I've truthfully told him there isn't, but I'm worried that someday that will change. Would I tell him? Would he oblige? Would he judge me on what it was? But I'm not going to worry about it, because it might never happen. 

But then it does. I'm half conscious, fully aware of pain in both legs but not much else.

I'm being carried away, and I ponder slowly who on the team is strong enough to carry me bridal style like it's nothing.

It's almost too much to think about, but I'm shifted and I feel that the fingers of the hand under my knees are solid and unforgiving and it clicks. Tony in his suit.

“Tony?” My lip is swollen and my mouth tastes like blood, but the name comes out ok.

“I've got ya, Legolas,” he says clearly.

I hear Hulk roar in the distance, and my body starts pumping adrenaline, fear or pain or something finally hitting me. Despite the forceful wake-up of the hormone, the sway of Tony walking and the safety of having him near slowly ease me back to calmness. My body takes over shortly after and I'm fully unconscious again.

I'm recovered and filling out forms in Coulson’s office, Nat pressed to my side as we both work through the seemingly endlessly woven mats of paperwork when it hits me. The form that sparks it is titled with the descriptive phrase “Recovery of Agent Under Distress”, and I'm affirming that I was unable to ‘recover’ myself and that Tony was the one to ‘recover’ me. I realized, halfway through a signature that the release of adrenaline that I'd felt was not, as I'd thought, my body trying to work through pain. It was arousal. From the suit.

Nat raises her head at the sound of me muttering random curses and the emphatic outward motion of the sign for damnit, curious in a detached way.

I slam my clipboard on the couch and stand, signing the circle for sorry fast enough she knows not to ask.

I jerk off in the bathroom, throwing my head back against the wall as I imagine the feeling of it on me. Flat planes of the sides, the half-sharp half-rounded corners. The colour of the metal against my skin, the shine of it with my precum on it, and that’s it. I cum just thinking of the shine and slick of precum on the metal. It’s so fast, feels like something I’ve needed forever.

I’d hoped that I could just get it out of my system by jacking off to it, like that’s ever helped. Unfortunately, but admittedly predictably, it does not. I’m still thinking of it when I try to sleep that night, and I can’t help getting hard again. This time I lube my fingers and press them into myself. It’s annoyingly good to imagine that the fingers in me aren’t mine, and soon I’m up to three and wanting more. I wonder, as I’m waiting to adjust to the third, if the fingers of the glove add girth to Tony’s fingers. That’s it, right there. All it takes is three frantic pumps of my hips that simultaneously push my cock into my hand and my fingers against my prostate and the thought of how my cum would look on the deep red of the glove.

It takes almost an hour to calm my heart rate enough to sleep because each time I’m getting close to drifting off I start thinking about how to break the news to tony that I now have a thing about something metal of his, and more specifically that it’s his _suit_. His life’s work that’s saved so many lives it’s downright disrespectful to reduce it to _hot_.

Turns out that telling Tony is one of the easiest things about the whole thing. I just had to get slightly buzzed and wait until Tony has already cum. Turns out that buzzed blowjobs are amazing and that they get shit done. He’d laughed through most of it, but it was a good natured laugh. When I’d finished he rolled his eyes and told me that he was expecting nothing else. When you have a weird metal fetish and you work with Iron Man it’s kind of expected, he jokes, and we both laugh. He then proceeds to demonstrate that buzzed blowjobs are amazing whether you give or receive.

The hard thing about the situation ended up being when. Tony left in the middle of the night for Korea, and ended up in three more countries back to back. Three days before he got back from Wales I got packed up and sent off to the middle of nowhere with Tasha to train some baby agents. When I got back he was in India with Bruce, charming people out of their money. I then had to go to Arkansas to catch some idiot who thought stealing new agents was a good idea. I got home and collapsed.

After thirteen hours of sleep and a meal that would put even Steve’s appetite to shame I showered and finally relaxed. It’s tempting to go back to sleep, but I know that I have training for baby agents next week, and they have a super strict schedule, so I have to pretend that I do too.

So I sit there, dutifully staying awake, letting youtube autoplay from the last video I watched, getting a chain of Buzzfeed videos that eventually turned to makeup tutorials.

Suddenly Tony is there. He bursts through the door, pulls me from my chair, sliding under my shirt, under the waistband of my sweats, pulling me close for a kiss by grabbing my ass and pulling me to him. His lips flutter over mine, kiss my jaw, caress my ear, come back to my lips and kiss me like it’s the only thing that matters.

“You’re back,” I mutter, going from half-asleep to half-hard in mere moments.

“Last night,” he confirms, licking into my mouth and I’m glad that I brushed my teeth.

“Needed you last night,” I’m aware that if he was here last night I probably would have just snored in his ear all night.

He laughs and I can tell he knows I’m lying.

“Need you now,” and that’s not a lie.

“Brought a friend,” he says against my lips. At least, I think that’s what he said. It’s hard to read his lips when they’re wrapped around mine.

“Friend?”

He reaches into his back pocket, and I take the opportunity to grab at the bulge of his dick appreciatively. He brings his hands to my face in his hand and I can’t help the shiver that passes through me. He’s wearing one of the gloves.

“ _Fuck, thank you_ ,” It’s all I can think of to say, because my whole mind is buzzing with need.

He pushes me to the couch, removing my shirt as I stumble backwards. I get an eyebrow raise when I pull off my sweats and he notices I’m going commando. He climbs onto the couch and starts kissing and biting and sucking hickeys into my neck like it’s a competition, and everyone knows Tony doesn’t lose competitions. A few moments later his finger circles my hole and slides in. I’m so glad to finally have him again that I don’t stop to wonder where and how he got the lube. It’s only a moment before I breathe the okay for a second finger. He obliges, sliding it in beside the first and spreading them slowly, stretching me. I press down onto his fingers, bowing my back up off the couch as my head pushes down into it.

It’s not even just the thought of the glove that will come later, but simply having Tony again. It’s been weeks since I’d had any action besides my own hands and my toy.

“I know you like that,” Tony mutters, scissoring his fingers farther apart now.

I choke out a laugh and kiss him again. His gloved hand finds itself on my hip, pushing me down to the couch. It does not escape me that he could crush my hipbone without much effort at all. That shouldn’t be a good thing, but it flips a switch in my brain from horny to _desperate_. I need it in me _soon_.

“Come on-” there was more to that sentence, but his third finger slid in halfway through and it turned to a hungry moan.

He carries on kissing my neck like he didn’t hear me, but then he sinks his teeth in.

“Tony,” I say, quiet and intense, try to control myself, try not to cum. I’m supposed to cum from the glove in me, not just his normal fingers.

I’m biting back noises and squeezing the base of my cock, trying not to let myself shake apart from nothing more than three fingers in me.

“Fucking… Barton,” His tongue presses into the bruise forming on my neck, “Thought you wanted to cum.”

“Need a minute.” I mutter, sitting back slightly.

“Is it the glove specifically?”

“Ya always ask so many questions?” I scoot back and start absently undoing his pants, unsure what I want next but knowing it involves Tony’s cock.

“Cause if you want I could give the suit a dick.”

That's enough to spur on the movement of my fingers as I imagine what a dick would look like on the suit. Would it be smooth? Would he make it realistic? I'd assume he'd make it metal, otherwise it'd ruin his ‘ _aesthetic_ ’. Not to mention that it's just way hotter than a regular dildo just stuck on there.

“Have to modify it though, there's not enough room...” his sentence trails off as he lapses into thought.

I'm struck by a thought, and suddenly I don't care about anything other than having something in me. I’m so turned on it feels like my skin is on fire. I practically tear his pants open and shove them down. It take me three seconds to find the lube that Tony tossed on the floor, but only two to have his cock slicked and lined up.

“You could teach it to fuck me,” I suggest as I push myself onto him.

His hips stutter up randomly as I hit the base of his dick, and he’s clearly trying to imagine it while appreciating the feeling and sight of me sitting on his cock.

“You won't have to be in it. You could watch or- _fuck_ -you could fuck my mouth while it fucks me,” I grind against him, rough motions before I'm rising up and sinking back down.

I was supposed to wait to cum but it's hard, so hard because Tony’s cock is so good, and thinking about being fucked by him _and_ his suit is even better. I grab tight at the base of my cock, squeezing to hold back my orgasm for the second time that evening.

Tony’s hips rock up as his hands come to my hips. His thumbs press into the sensitive spot just inside my hip bone, one soft and the other unrelentingly firm and slightly sharp. I grind down and forward, pushing myself into his hands and feeling the bite of the gloved thumb.

“You’d be so perfect. I could just stay still and let it shove you forward with its cock, _fuck that's so hot_ ,” he’s watching me as he says it, but he's clearly imagining it too, and he seems slightly lost in it.

“Right now we don't have a robot to do the work,” I joke, laughing quietly at myself, “so I'm just gonna ride you.”

He lets out half a laugh as he returns to what’s happening now. I set my hands on his chest, get my feet under me and start riding him. I’m slow and steady at first, going almost all the way up before sinking back down. I watch the way that his chest moves under my hands, shallow breaths that he’s trying to slow. I have to angle my head slightly, but I watch the way his hips move up as I'm sinking down. I can tell he’s urging me on, and I can’t blame him. We’re both too close to be taking it slow.

I pick up the pace, starting to bounce, clenching every time he is fully inside me to spur him on. His thumbs start curling into my hips harder as his grip tightens and he begins to move me. I had set a decent pace, but his is faster. I can feel the impact of our bodies growing with each motion, his hips rising to meet me as he pulls me down.

“ _Fuck, Barton_. So good,” He mutters, head falling back, “gonna cum soon.”

I give a moan that’s half acknowledgement and half agreement and bounce a little harder, a little faster. I see his lips fall open and I’m assuming he’s moaning or yelling as his hips jerk randomly towards me and his grip on me tightens as he cums. I clench on him just to see his eyes roll back a bit.

I _need_ the glove in me the same way I need to cum. Desperate intensity, a kind of frantic tremor in my breath as I lean down and kiss him. His softening and slick cock slips from inside me and I rut against his stomach mindlessly, body demanding to cum without my mind’s agreement. He rubs a gloved finger against my perineum, and I can tell from the slickness that his cum is leaking out of me. It slides into me like it’s nothing and I’m half-sobbing as my hips rock mindlessly against him. Somehow, despite the angle he’s rubbing my prostate, a firm and constant pressure that’s just enough.

I bite into the muscle of his shoulder to muffle the noise I make as I cum.

It feels endless, stretching my mind and muscles out twice as far as it should.

Tony grins at me as I come back to Earth, rolling me off of himself to get a towel.

When we’re both clean we order pizza and fall asleep tangled up on the couch, satisfied and full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear any comments you have about the work!


End file.
